Wonderful Life
by Red1990
Summary: Can one song change everything? One-shot Miley/Lily


Title: Wonderful Life

Pair: Lily/Miley

Length: One-shot

Rating: Just to be safe I will say PG-13

Song Used: "Wonderful Life" Gwen Stefani

Disclaimer: I own nothing! So don't even try to sue me.

**Author's Note**

The first time I heard this song I just thought it worked so well with an idea I had for a story involving Lily and Miley. In the end I think it trunned out well, it took me awhile to figure out the plot but after I got it, it all fell into place. Oh by the way in this story Miley and Lily are about 21 or 22 in age give or take.

--------------------------------------------------

_**'Good Morning, Dallas!'**_ a female's voice thick in a southern accent suddenly filled the air of a dark room as the radio clicked to life, _**'It is currently 6:30 am and boy do we have a surprise for you this morning.'**_

The room was completely empty besides for the prone figure on the bed who lay completely still, unseen to all except for a patch of blonde hair that lay spread across the pillow. But it seemed that with each word escaping out past the speakers of the radio the figure was being pulled father and father away from the sleep she so craved.

_**'This morning we have for your listening pleasure...'**_

A slim arm snaked it's way out from underneath the covers, the fingers reaching out twords the radio, in all intended purposes of shutting it off...

_**'Hannah Montana's new single...Wonderful Life!'**_ the woman's voice seemed to scream out the words, almost to excited for her own good.

The arm paused in mid-air, hanging there for a few long moments before dropping down to rest back onto the bed, the hand almost seeming to be shaking before sliding its way back under the covers.

As the music filled the air the blankets that had been covering the prone form were tugged down slightly, exposing a pair of eyes still tried from sleep but that were completely focused on the radio.

As the first lyrics of the song burst out of the speakers the form seemed to shake, the eyes shutting tightly, in an pointless attempt to block out the words.

_'I haven't thought of you,  
For years and now,  
Your memory seems to come and go,  
Our time meant so much to me,  
Now you can't be found...'_

The image of long delicate fingers wrapped around a microphone filled the forms mind, a tongue so sweet forming the words that would escape out past lips to soft for their own good, allowing everyone to enjoy her genius with a voice so pure._  
_  
_'You were the first to want me,  
The first to love me...  
The first to need me...  
Who was the last to know you,  
The last to love you...  
The last to hold you...'_

That image was soon replaced with the one of two forms pressed so tightly against each other, hands expressing love and need as they traveled along the others body; memorizing every curve and every inch. Heated kisses were accepted and received at the same time while sounds of want pleased the ears. Fingertips touched over skin that had never been touched before bringing each form closer and closer to a forbidden place.

_'It's a wonderful wonderful life.. _

_It's a wonderful life; so wonderful..._

_It's a wonderful life; so wonderful..._

_It's a wonderful life; so wonderful..._

_Such a wonderful wonderful life'_

The image was again replaced but this time by one of a smile, so bright and able to light up a room without even trying, a smile that was able to stop a person dead in their tracks, sending their heart into a beating frenzy.

_'I thought of you again today,  
Reminded me how in time I've changed,  
If you only knew what you gave to me,  
Now you can't be found..'_

The images seemed to be moving at the same speed as the lyrics, staying just long enough to cause a effect, such as a tightening in the chest or the twisting of the forms insides. Another image appeared in her mind, two hands pressed palm to palm; fingers intertwined together, a thumb stroking over the others warm skin before suddenly they were pulled apart.

_'And you were the first I trusted,  
I learned what love is,  
When we were just kids,  
When did you get so lost,  
How could you think you'd be better off?'_

A young girls form making her way down an busy hallway replaced the previous image, her posture was so positive almost as if she was not effected by all the stares she was receiving, as if being the new girl at school was the most unimportant thing. They had meet that day, next to a open locker is where they first saw each other.

_'It's a wonderful wonderful life..._

_So wonderful..._

_Why'd you have to say goodbye?_

_It's a wonderful wonderful life ..._

_So wonderful..._

_Such a wonderful wonderful life...'_

The girls form rolled over onto her back, the covers being pulled down to pool around her waist, her eyes opening; no longer focused on the radio but on the dark ceiling that lay above her. Fingers wrapped tightly around the blankets around her, knuckles white from the pressure put into it.

_'Thank you for those special moments,  
You'll always be here in my mind,  
Did you know you changed my life?'_

The girls eyes seemed to fallow the shadows that appeared on the ceiling as more and more sunlight filtered into the room from beneath her curtains, her ears filled completely with the singers voice.

_'I'm thankful for that time..._

_I'm thankful for that time..._

_I'm thankful for that time...'_

As the words continued to escape past the speakers they seemed to continue to flare up images in the girls minds eye. Images of two girls laughing, running along the beach as the sand warmed the sensitive skin along the bottom of their feet. Leaning into each other as they looked over their homework together while hands accidentally brushed against the others; the images were coming so fast now.

_'It's a wonderful wonderful life..._

_Why'd you have to say goodbye? _

_So wonderful..._

_It's a wonderful wonderful life _

_So wonderful..._

_I'm asking why but I'll never know...'_

Flinging her blankets away from her, releasing her legs from their suffocating grasp she lowered her bare feet down onto the carpeted floor, lifting herself into a standing position. She glanced down at the radio for only mere seconds before moving away from it with a newfound purpose. Her legs moving with a mind of their own, leading her out of her room and twords the phone that hung from the wall just feet away from her.

_'It's a wonderful wonderful life...  
Why'd you have to say goodbye?  
It's a wonderful wonderful life...  
Such a wonderful life...'_

Fingers wrapped around the handset of the phone, bringing it up to press to her ear as her fingertips barely brushed over each number causing the resounding 'beep' to sound in her ear. The next few moments tested every ounce of her will power not to place the phone back down and stop the call even before it had begun.

With each ring her resolve was starting to crack, pressing her hand against the wall as she tried to steady herself as her legs began to shake.

_"Lily, it's been a long time..." _the voice of the singer reached her ear, it was calmer and filled with less emotion then when it sang but it was still just as pure and it caused the girls thoart to constrict.

"Miley..." The girls voice croaked out, her tongue feeling as if it has not felt the coolness of water in years, "I need to see you.."

_"I know." _

The girls resolve shattered by that simple response and she leaned forward, resting her forehead against the wall in front of her, feeling the coolness to her skin while never once removing the phone from her ear.

All the while the song was slowly coming to an end the music disappearing from the air.

_**'Did everyone enjoy that well if you did we got some better news for you!' **_The accented voice slowly floated out from the girls bedroom, just as excited as it was before the song had started, _**'We just found out that Hannah Montana is coming to here for a show!'**_

A knowing smile made it's way to the girls lips...

_**"Now don't forget you heard it first right here one KW-12 Dallas.."**_


End file.
